red4043amedinafandomcom-20200213-history
DB 4
1. Can choral and echo reading be an effective tool in assisting students learn phonological awareness, phonological analysis, phonics and fluency? Absolutely. Echo reading can be very helpful as it provides the students with a good example of reading and speaking. They can track the literature and listen as the teacher reads aloud. Hearing difficult words pronounced correctly in context assists with phonetics and fluency. It also helps students understand grammar and punctuation. That’s what the comma is for… Having the students echo back what was read allows them to practice proper pronunciation and listen to those words again. Choral reading can also be helpful. Students get practice pronouncing words and can lean on their stronger class mates when they come across words they struggle with. : I have to be honest here, I hated choral reading growing up. When I was learning English, I could not translate fast enough in my head to comprehend anything we were reading. I could read English slowly and then had to translate to my Spanish thinking brain. After becoming an English thinker I began reading faster than the class and always read ahead silently, often losing track of what the teacher was discussing. Phonetically it helped me yet failed when it came to content comprehension. All strategies have pros and cons. We just have to find the combination that works with each group of students. : 2. Each lesson will be constructed with scaffolding in mind. Back to I do it, we do it, they do it concept. Utilizing prior knowledge and or by direct instruction and example I will guide the students in the lesson. Here are three strategies that can be used as before, during and after reading. In the end they are strategies that students can use on their own to break down words and their sounds. #Rhyming- Have students rhyme words. This helps students identify onset and rime. In practice the teacher would have the students make a list of words that rhyme with a word provided to them on the board, or maybe in a small group by rhyming each other’s names. It could even be used as bell work. Rhyme a word/words that the teacher found difficult in the reading. #Using pattern knowledge- here the students are identifying word patterns that they already know and substituting the sounds of another letter or set of letters to sound out the word. For example; the word light. Add a ‘b’ and we have blight. Add an ‘f’ and we have flight. #Use letter sound to rethink a miscue- as people read it is common to misread or even omit words that they find difficult or do not comprehend. When a student miscues a word the teacher has the student go back to that word, point it out and identify what word was said in its place. Have student identify what they know about the word/letters/sounds. Maybe the word is ‘watch’ and the student say ‘wash’. What sound does ‘ch’ make? Does that sound like the ‘sh’ in wash? Identify the letter sounds in both words then compare and contrast. Fall back on some rhymes if need be.